gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom
Tom, also known as Tom the Guardian of the Eggs, was a peasant boy at Castle Wyvern and one of the only human friends to the gargoyles at the time, having befriended the Trio shortly before the massacre. History Tom and his mother Mary were part of a refugee group fleeing from the Vikings, taking shelter in Castle Wyvern. The Vikings were fended off when the sun set and the gargoyles awoken. Tom got acquainted with three of the gargoyles later to be known as Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway, but his mother, scared of such horrible creatures, tried warding them off. A few nights later, the castle was betrayed by its own Captain of the Guard, who allowed the Vikings to take everyone prisoner. Tom was confident that the gargoyles will save them but he was informed by Mary that the Viking leader Hakon had destroyed all the gargoyles in their stone form. However, they were rescued by the few survivors of the clan. Unfortunately, the gargoyles were put into a stone sleep until "the castle touched the sky." Feeling indebt to Goliath and his clan, Tom accompanied Princess Katharine, his mother and the Magus in transporting the clan's gargoyle eggs to King Kenneth's castle. Katherine named him the title of Guardian, to protect the eggs. Unfortunately, shortly after their arrival, Tom witnessed Lord Constantine murdering the king to usurp the Scottish throne. While Katherine's cousin Maol Chalvim fled, she stayed behind to move the eggs. Unfortunately, Constantine was intent on forcing her into marriage. Luckily, they escaped with the eggs and Lady Finella, as the Magus used the Grimorum Arcanorum to allow them to travel to Avalon. After getting past the Weird Sisters, Finella and Mary had to return to the real world to protect the Grimorum from Constantine, as the book cannot set foot on the island. Tom was told by his mother that he would not be safe in Scotland with Constantine ruling it, and thus he went to Avalon with Katherine, the Magus, and the eggs. As time passed on the island, Tom and Katherine grew closer, eventually becoming husband and wife and raising the gargoyles as their own children. They gave the hatchlings names, which was the only way they could tell one from the other; Tom had a fatherly habit of calling them "eggs." He also trained them in combat. Tom visited the outside world once every hundred years or so in order to see whether Goliath and his clan had yet awoken. Though it is not explicitly stated, Tom most likely went on world tours similar to the one taken by Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx. This would explain how Tom learned combat skills since Katherine and the Magus have none. Time spent away from Avalon would have also brought Tom closer in age to Katherine. When the Archmage attacked Tom left Avalon to find help, and thus it was then that he brought Goliath, Bronx and Elisa Maza to Avalon. He wears medieval armor modeled after Goliath, without the wings, in a style similar to David Xanatos and his Steel Clan robots. Characteristics In his role as Guardian, Tom wears a suit of armor and a cape and carries a sword. The face shield of the helmet looks somewhat like Goliath's face and the cape has the appearance of folded gargoyle wings. There is also a gargoyle motif on the chest of the armor and a heel-claw molded in the armor on each leg. Notes * Tom (as an adult) is one of several characters played by a Star Trek cast member. In this case Gerrit Graham, who portrayed The Hunter in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode: "Captive Pursuit," and Quinn in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Death Wish. * In early drafts of the script for "Awakening" (before Michael Reaves was attached as a writer), Tom was known as "Robby." * This name was later used for the Captain of the Guard. Appearances and References Category:Humans Category:Avalon Clan Category:Articles taken from Wikipedia Category:Guardian